Love and other Challenges
by MikeMc
Summary: As Bella stumbles through life, love and the changes and challenges that being young throws at us. She meets new friends and remembers old ones.
1. Chapter 1

**AN – New year New Story.**

**As Bella stumbles through life, love and the changes and challenges that being young throws at us. She meets new friends and remembers old ones. **

**Reviews and Suggestions are always welcome.**

Chapter 1

She sat on the roof top of her building with a drink in the one hand and her cellphone in the other, he had left for good this time. No more I'm sorry and I'll try harder next time, this was the last time she would let some one walk all over her. She kept drinking her wine and swiping left on the phone looking at all the pictures that she had accumulated over the years. Five years of being together and now it was over. She had reached the end of the photos and her glass was empty, she let her eyes wonder the skyline, what was she to do next? She decided to get up and go back inside, she threw her phone onto her bed and opened her closet, if he was really gone and if she really wanted to let him go this time she had to remove everything from her life that was his or was from him. She opened up a box and got started, first were his jackets and scarves that she had commandeered over the years. She folded them all neatly and packed them in the box, she continued until it came to the last item which was the first gift he had given her, a necklace and locket that held a picture of the two of them. She thought back to the day they had met in Forks, god they had moved so far from that point both physically and emotionally.

* * *

><p>"Bella, you're gonna be late" Her dad called from downstairs, she wasn't looking forward to it at all. Being the new kid in your senior year in a small town school was hardly something anyone would have looked forward to, but here she was. After countless fights with Renee she decided to move in with Charlie. He was a cop but she knew that things would be different with him. She despised the bitter woman her mother had become, after four failed marriages she couldn't blame her but she couldn't put up with it either, so she left and here she was.<p>

"Bella!"

"I'm coming dad." She pulled her hair into a ponytail and went downstairs. She found him standing at the door. He looked tired and worn from life but she knew it was mostly it was the divorce with Renee that had left him drained of that energy Bella remembered as a child.

"Come on, I have something outside for you." She followed him out and saw what he was referring to, it was a 1969 Dodge Challenger. She wasn't a car girl but she knew about this car, it was in a few movies and she had fallen in love with it over the years. She didn't know how Charlie could have known that. It was sprayed gun metal grey and looked new.

"Dad…" she was getting choked up at the idea of the money he had probably spent on getting this car.

"Now now Bells, I want you to have this because you're the most important person to me and for a long time this car was the most important thing to me because whenever I was down and out I'd work on this getting it into shape." She pulled him close and they held each other for a long minute, people knew Charlie as having and showing very little emotion but that was simply because he was broken, differently than Renee was. He was broken in the way a glass is when it is thrown at a wall, a million pieces that could never be put back together as that original glass had been, but that glass was being used for something else. It was melted over the years she had been gone and now it was something different but better.

"Be careful, the roads are still a little wet so go easy on her ok?" She nodded and threw her bag onto the passenger seat and go the car started, it sounded strong and beautiful.

"Dad" He turned around and walked over to her window.

"Thanks for not spraying it Dukes of Hazzard orange" They shared a laugh before they went their separate ways. She drove carefully and in complete silence. When she arrived at the school she parked the car and went through her bag to find out where she needed to be as a new student. The letter she had gotten from Charlie said that she needed to report to the administration building. She looked at the inside of the car properly, it had black leather and it had quite a good stereo in it as well, it had the usb and aux ports which was awesome. Sitting here she felt better about being in Forks not only because of the car but also everything she knew it meant. She took her things and went to the administration building.

There was a group of kids sitting in the plastic chairs outside the window marked reception. She walked up to the window.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan and I'm new here."

"Yes yes, sit with the rest of them" She turned to face them, they all looked different. She took the last seat which was next to the small girl with pitch black hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Hi, I'm Alice. These are my brothers and sister; Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rose." She must've noticed the look on Bella's face because she followed it up with

"We're all adopted." She smiled at Bella and Bella couldn't help but return her smile. Their conversation was cut short when the secretary walked through the door again.

"Ok here are your schedules, Isabella Swan and Mary Alice Cullen you'll be in Mr Brenner's class. Your schedules are identical so stick together and you'll make it through the day." They were dismissed and they went off to their homeroom. Alice wrapped her arm with Bella's and they walked down the empty hallway.

**AN – Please review guys and girls. Let me know how you'd like to see this go.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN – Hi guys and girls. To clarify somethings before we head on to Chapter 2. The Cullens are all human and all the same age and all seniors and all inlove with Bella. Okay kidding about that last one. Enjoy the read and please review.**

**Chapter 2**

She heard the door open up and some light laughter, Goddamit Alice, how was she going to tell Alice about this? She knew it wouldn't be the first time that it had happened but this was the final time that it would. She closed up the boxes and went through to the living room. Alice had her phone jammed between her shoulder and ear as she was unpacking plastic bags, she held up two wine bottles for Bella's inspection, Bella nodded and got out two glasses.

"Okay love, I'll speak to you before I go to bed. Good luck with all the machining." There was a pause and then she laughed again.

"I know it's not a real word but it's the best way I can describe what you do" With a smile she put down the phone.

"Jake says hi" She picked up her glass. The boxes at Bell's door caught her attention.

"So why all the boxes Bells?"

"I broke up with your brother. For good this time"

"Thank god, much as I love you both this on again off again is not doing either of you two favours."

"I know"

* * *

><p>It was weird having Alice around, it had been two weeks since school had started and every waking moment she was communicating with Alice. She didn't let up either as soon as you thought she'd run out of steam a new discussion would start up. Today they were sitting with her brothers and sister.<p>

"So Bella you really don't have any siblings?"

"Nope it's just me, well Charlie and me. I'm rather glad though, it's easier."

"How is it not having an Alice in your family who talks off your ear at every opportunity? I swear she even talks in her sleep" Rosalie teased her, Alice stuck out her tongue at the comment.

"One Alice in the world is enough" Bella replied followed by the whole table laughing. They had all made quick friends, she had been to Dr Cullen's place every weekend already. Emmett was very jealous of her car and even tried to convince her to let him take it for a spin. When she said no he vowed that one day he would successfully get her to hand over the keys.

The other students mostly avoided them, except for Eric who came along with the quiet mousey girl called Angela and the loud mouth of the group Mike (which lead to uncomfortable stares from two girls who introduced themselves as Lauren and Jessica). The three of them weren't here today, Eric and Angela had gone off to some photography field trip while Mike was at an away game with the football team. Emmett still felt sour about that because he had missed out tryouts so he couldn't make the team.

"You look like you're in your late twenties, people might think our school is cheating or putting bears in uniform" Edward teased his bigger brother who threw his apple at him. Jasper caught it before it could hit Edward.

"Now now Grizzly calm down" He said and then took a bite of the apple.

The bell rang and they packed up their lunch trays and made their way back to class. Edward pulled Bella slightly back and handed her a piece of paper. She unfolded it to reveal a phone number.

"Don't be shy to use it, I really would like to get to know you better" She smiled to herself and put the note in her pocket as they went their separate ways.

Alice was already seated when Bella arrived to class, she was drawing again. Typical Alice, history class and she was designing dresses or jackets.

"So what did my brother give you?" Alice always knew what was going on around her even when she wasn't paying attention (or at least when you thought she wasn't paying attention).

"His phone number, I'm sure this is no surprise to you?"

"Yeah he has been trying to get me to do it for the past week, I told him that he needs to man up or risk Mike dating you"

They shared a last laugh before the class started. Her days usually flew by when she was at school, between Alice and the constant work that was being assigned Bella's was managing to fill her time constructively. Every day Alice would ride home with her and they'd sit and do homework or Alice would watch Bella while she was cleaning or cooking for Charlie. Around five Dr Cullen would pull up outside her door and Alice would be gone. Charlie would arrive ten minutes later and they'd sit down for supper and chat about each other's respective days. Today Charlie was late, so Bella started without him. He walked in as she was finishing her washing up,

"I'm so sorry that I'm late Bells."

"It's cool dad, bad day at work?"

"No just extremely busy, hunting season is about to open and the amount of people looking to renew their licences is extremely out of control."

"Okay, I hope everyone gets licenced before they go out shooting though. I'll cook later tomorrow okay dad?"

"Bells you're too good for this old man" She hugged him and headed upstairs, she decided to message him eventually.

_Hi, It's Bella_

She decided to go and have a shower and change, she let the water run while she went back and got herself a change of clothes. The read blinking light on her phone caught her eye.

_Hey, I've been waiting for this text all day_

She smiled to herself as she remembered what Alice had said earlier, could he really have been so nervous to hand her his number?

_Your sister keeps me quite busy, how are you doing though?_

Before she reached her door she received a new text,

_Maybe I should keep her away from you then? I am great now that we are speaking, how are you?_

She ran to the bathroom and turned off the water. No doubt she'd be able to shower now without thinking about the blinking red light. What was it about him that drew her in so intensely?

_Please don't, she's too dear to me. You could always tag along tomorrow? I'm tired, I was actually about to take a quick shower before we started speaking._

_Only if you're sure, Shall we pick you up tomorrow? Don't let me stop you_

She smiled to herself in the darkness of her room, thinking about the days ahead with the boy who had the crooked smile and the bronze hair

* * *

><p>Bella got out of the shower, she heard Alice speaking to somebody. She peaked out the door and saw Jake on the screen of the laptop. She ducked into her room and plopped herself down on her bad in the towel she was dressed in. She leaned backward and drifted off to sleep thinking about the days ahead without the guy who had the crooked smile and bronze hair<p>

**AN – Hope everyone is enjoying it, hopefully we'll have a new chapter tomorrow. Any suggestions welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN – And we're back. So you might have noticed that each story features both the past and the present. I'll insert a line wherever it changes, *Shrugs*we learn and we live right? Anyway here is**

**Chapter 3**

She woke up the next morning and found her pillow was wet, this too would pass. She got up and got dressed for work, she always knew what was going on there. She picked up the manuscripts she had read through before he arrived yesterday. She packed her bag and went to the kitchen for some breakfast.

"So he called me last night, he told me you broke up with him because he cheated again?"

"Yeah" She couldn't say much other than that, what was there to say?

"Was it with his secretary again or was it someone else?" Alice would never just leave things be, she would always prod and ask those difficult questions. That was also the reason she was very good at her job, she had become a journalist and was working for a small paper which mainly ran expose pieces.

"It was his previous secretary, his current secretary called me about it. Apparently she came in begging for her job and would do anything to get it back, he fell for her seductions and I doubt our breakup is going to be the worry in his life if he doesn't give her the job back"

"She's a vengeful bitch that one, I can't believe he hired her in the first place."

"Yeah, me neither" Bella almost sighed out her sentence, she was in no mood for a Friday at work but she had back to back meeting with the senior editor and the prospective authors. Alice had left and Bella decided to do the same. She went downstairs to the buildings garage and saw her first gift from her dad standing covered in her allocated parking space. She would take her out on the weekend, maybe go and visit Charlie. She walked the couple of blocks to her office building and was met with a lobby full of flowers. The receptionist squeezed past all of the to hand her a note.

_I need one more chance please? You won't regret it._

_Café Cheri – Lunch_

She knew the handwriting was his, probably the only note he'd ever written her outside of school. She tore it in two and tossed it in the bin.

"Monica, please distribute the flowers to everyone in the office. You can have the first pick" The receptionist jumped at the bunch of white roses closest to the door.

"Please tell Angela to see me when she comes in?"

"Will do Ms. Swan"

* * *

><p>It was Friday and Angela was planning the trip to La Push with everyone while Bella sat and spoke to Edward. Things had fallen into a kind of routine, she would spend her classes with Alice and her lunch breaks with him or both of them. She had travelled with them most days as well because Alice constantly pestered her and Bella thought it was on behalf of Edward who wouldn't ask her.<p>

"So I'll go with Bella and Alice in Bella's car and everyone else can go with Emmett or Rose?" Angela was the planner of the group but she wasn't comfortable with Emmett or Rose yet.

"I'm happy to fetch you and Alice, or you could just sleep over at my place. Charlie really wouldn't mind at all."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and they made their way to classes. Edward watched her walk away before Emmett pulled him along

"Come on lover boy you'll see her all day tomorrow"

He walked off to gym with Emmett, Rose and Jasper. They were supposed to be playing dodgeball today and he hoped for all that is holy that he was on Emmett's team. The way everything was a competition to Emmett was scary, the only person who could ever calm him down was Esme.

Bella sat next to Alice for English, they were doing Othello and it was boring. Alice was drawing a dress while Bella sat and finished her math so that she could just enjoy the weekend.

"So are you sure Charlie won't mind us spending the night?"

"Yeah, he actually suggested it when we spoke about the trip last night so everything should be ok; he has to work tonight in any case because three of his deputies have some stomach bug"

"Okay, so what's going on with you and Edward?"

"Nothing _IS _going on but I do like him Alice."

"Well I know he likes you too, have you two gotten anywhere close to actually telling each other and not me?"

"Well I haven't, but shouldn't he be the one taking the lead?"

"What archaic dating rules are you following? Go tell him after school before Angela and I arrive."

"Let me think about this first?"

"I'll give you a day Swan, then I'll point him in a new direction. Also, don't think I'm being hard on you, I told him the same thing."

They spent the rest of the class finishing their respective tasks; suddenly the math was way too difficult for Bella to work on. Suddenly every solution or question was him; she shook her head to concentrate and moved on to the next question

_If x=3 then Edward might like you_

She felt the table move and realized class had ended. Alice stood waiting for her with an amused smile on her face.

"Ms. Cullen for the record, I do hate you."

"Come on Bells I'm just doing what's best for you"

* * *

><p>Angela walked through the door wearing jeans and a t-shirt, Bella always found herself surprised with Angela; since they worked in a small firm they were told to wear anything they liked to present a casual and relaxed feel, but Angela swung from super formal to the most casual you could see someone. She had once worn flip flops to work; she got a round of applause from her boss. Today she was normal or more accurately just dressed normally. She walked in and gave Bella a hug immediately.<p>

"Again Bells? I'm guessing all the flowers you sent out are from him?"

"Yup, he thinks that'll make up for everything he has done. But I am so done today and I'm moving on."

"So can we go clubbing tonight? I'll drag Alice along which means we'll have Jake as our bodyguard."

"Sure! Let's have some fun"

**AN – Thanks for reading once again. Please leave some reviews to let me know how you guys are feeling about the story so far. Jake will feature soon, Promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN – And we're back. As promised Jake arrives and he is not alone. Anyway here is**

**Chapter 4**

They got to the club around nine and Jake still hadn't arrived, the three of them went to the bar and got some drinks. Angela had her contacts in tonight and was pulling her "come get me" look as Bella usually called it. Angela started dancing with some girl on the dance floor while Bella and Alice went upstairs to the terrace overlooking the dance floor so they could see Jake when he came in. It was also quieter on the terrace so Alice could speak to Bella.

"So Angela told me about the flowers, are you going to speak to him one last time to tell him that it's really over? Or are you hoping he gets the message?"

"The latter"

"It's not going to work, I spent a whole year ignoring him in high school before we got to Forks and every day he brought me a chocolate or a note or something and that was just because he called my boyfriend at the time a dwarf"

"Noted, but I'll make that decision when I'm sober and the ladies at the office start complaining about the flowers they are receiving"

Alice just patted Bella's shoulder and kept watching Angela get closer and closer with the girl she had entrapped.

"They both look like they're enjoying it, kinda like when you dance with Jake. Speaking of which he just walked in with what looks to be like Seth"

Jake knew to always check the terrace or bar for Alice otherwise he'd never find his short person. He walked upstairs and found her with Bella waiting for him.

"Hey Shorty" He picked her up and kissed her deeply as if he hadn't seen her in forever.

"Bells! So Cullen is out of your life again?" He picked her up and gave her his usually bear hug and turned to Seth

"Seth you remember Bella right?" He nudged him in the side as if there was something Bella didn't know about

"Hi Bella" He leaned down to hug her to and she realised how tall he had gotten, almost as tall as Jake, since Bella last remembered seeing him.

* * *

><p>"Come on Alice get done already. It's not like the love of your life will be in La Push!" Angela was feisty this morning. Bella wished she would show this side of her personality more often. Alice emerged from the bathroom and Angela dragged her to the car.<p>

"So may we leave?"

"Yeah whatever, I'm tired and Bella's couch didn't do me any favours."

Angela and Bella had to laugh at this sight of their usually perky friend; she turned over and continued sleeping on the back seat. Bella enjoyed the ride down to La Push because there were very few traffic lights on the way; she saw the Volvo and Jeep pull up behind her halfway there. They arrived in La Push and the weather as reported by the news proved to be correct, sunshine felt amazing.

Bella pulled over and to her surprise Alice was sitting up right and awake as if she had been the whole time. They got their stuff and made their way down to the beach. Everyone set up their stuff together and Emmett brought wood down from his truck for a fire later. Edward and Jasper tested the water and a moment later they were all in the water barring Alice who couldn't swim and with three brothers she didn't dare get close to the water. She sat on the towel Angela had brought along and watched them mess about in the water. Her eyes felt heavy and she was on the verge of falling asleep when a football landed very unceremoniously in front of her splashing some sand into her hair.

He came running towards her and when she saw his face she knew she could forgive him in an instant.

"I'm so sorry about that, sometimes the guys get too excited about the sunny days"

"It's okay"

"So are you guys from pale face town?" He smiled as he asked and she melted.

"If you mean Forks then yes we are. We all go to Forks high. What about you stranger?"

"We're all from here, so you could say you're trespassing. And it's Jacob Black but everyone seems to call me Jake. How about you, Shorty?"

"It's Alice Cullen. So are you guys going to be out here playing football all day? I know my brothers would love to join in"

"Yeah, we usually set up camp around here, so if you don't mind we can set up right next to you guys?"

"Sure go ahead"

The rest of Jake's group came trudging across the beach with cooler bags in tow and Bella came up from the sea with Jasper and Mike.

"So Alice what year are you in?" But before she could answer he was tackled by Bella.

"Jacob!" He looked at who would be so crazy as to try and tackle him in his current form; he was huge according to everyone who came down to La Push. He saw his old friend, whom he had not seen in years.

"Bells, you're alive!"

"Yeah dummy, why haven't you been up to Forks to welcome me back? You know Charlie won't let me drive to La Push all on my own."

"I'm sorry Bells, I'll definitely come up next week or maybe even tomorrow" he said looking at Alice more than he was Bella.

"We're going to setup next to you guys, I hope you don't mind"

"Not at all." The rest of them made their way up to the towels and introductions were made.

"So you guys up for some football?"

"Hell yeah, Edward are you in?"

"Let's do this, ladies please excuse us?"

"Yeah yeah, go and crash into one another" Alice got a funny look from the rest of the La Push Boys when she started her sentence but off they went.

"Alice, where is Angela and Ben? Or shouldn't I ask?"

"Don't ask Bella, don't ask"

* * *

><p>"So where is Ange…? Never mind I see where she is. Shorty you want to go and dance"<p>

It was more of a courtesy than a question because Jake got what he wanted from Alice and vice versa. They headed off and left Bella alone with Seth.

"So Bells, Jake says you're an editor at a publishing company?"

"Yeah, I've always loved literature and I think Charlie always knew I wasn't going to end up a doctor or lawyer with all the copies of Wuthering Heights under my bed."

"So how is it here in New York?"

"I'm enjoying it here. Having my two best friends around for most of the day is awesome and life is just so different here compared to Forks. Are you just visiting Jake or are you moving here?"

"I'm moved here as from today. I'm living in the same apartment block as Jake and I'm working at the same company."

"That's so awesome, so I'll be seeing a lot more of you?"

"I hope so" There was a lot behind those words that Bella could feel remained unspoken. She dragged him to the dance floor and joined in on the fun.

**AN – Thanks for reading once again. Please leave some reviews to let me know how you guys are feeling about the story so far?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN – And we're back. Some drama lays ahead in this chapter. Anyway here is**

**Chapter 5**

Bella pulled him closer while they were dancing; she knew exactly what she was doing. Alice and Jake were dancing to the left of them and Angela had disappeared with her lady for the night. Seth pulled Bella off the dance floor towards the bar so that he could catch a breath.

"You're on fire tonight hey Bells, is this really what a newly single woman looks like?" He joked.

She just smiled at him and ordered a drink from the bar and he got a beer. They sat on stools and watched the night unfold before them. Seth watched her more than anything else. He remembered the day he met her on the beach, she had only eyes for Edward that day but here she was now sitting next to him and she was single, newly single he reminded himself.

"You want to go outside for some fresh air?" He nodded and followed her out. Outside the air was crisp and the lights were bright. They started walking down the road with no intent in mind

"So what happened to you Seth? Last I remember you were some goofy scrawny kid who idolised Jake, now you're here basically a man with a good job and probably still idolising Jake" she laughed a bit towards the end as a friendly gesture.

"I woke up one day and went over to Jake's place, I think it was just after you and Alice went on your first job interviews, so I found him fixing Billy's ramp and we got to talking. It was all about how he couldn't stay in La Push like Sam or Billy had and that he was going to follow his sister's example and actually do something with his life. That was when I figured maybe I could be something more as well, so I applied myself at school and started helping Jake more and more with his repairs and he taught me a couple of things. He even bought me my own tools because my dad didn't really leave behind a whole lot after he passed. So yeah I do still idolise him because he has always been there for me"

She wrapped her arm around his and they continued walking aimlessly.

"I heard your mom is taking care of my dad now, how's that going?"

"Too well for Leah, our parents are dating actually but unofficially and Leah doesn't like it. She feels it disrespects my dads memory and blah blah blah. But when she finds someone she'll realise how wrong she is"

"I guess that's the truth" Her phone rang shortly after. It was Alice calling, she'd figured out what happened or guessed completely incorrectly.

"Where are you and Seth?"

"We went for a walk, are you guys leaving now?"

"Yeah, Jake wants to know if you guys want to meet up and get pizza or something and hang out at his place?"

"Sure we'll get you guys at his place then?"

"Cool, I'm going to get a four seasons pizza for us to share okay Bells?"

"That's fine by me, see you soon"

"So I have something to confess Bells"

* * *

><p>Alice watched them play football while she walked on the edge of the water with Rose, honestly she was watching Jake more than anyone else.<p>

"Why don't you just take a picture pixie?"

"Am I being that obvious?"

"It's probably not obvious to everyone else, but you're my sister and I know how you get. This on the other hand is something completely new."

"I know, I just met him and I can't stop thinking about him and what he is like and what he does"

"I say go with you heart, I know that's weird coming from me but you'll never be happy with the decision anyone else makes for you okay?"

"Thanks Rose, what I would've done without you as a big sister I dare not think about"

"Aahh Mary you would've been okay" She rarely like anyone using her first name but Rose was one of the two people allowed to use it.

She sat down in the water and let the tide wet her shorts completely, Rose went back up to the camp as Jake came down to the water.

"So you're finally in the water?"

"Yeah, my brothers like holding me under and think it's the biggest joke in the world"

"It's does seem funny but I have no intention on dying yet so I wont be tring it out"

"You better not, I know KA RA TE" She could keep the laugh in past the last syllable and they laugh together as if they'd been doing it for years

"So is Bella with the thin guy?"

"If you mean Edward, then the answer is she wants to be with him and he is my brother by the way. So is the big guy and the blonde ponytailed one"

"Ok then, she seemed distracted by him that's why I ask. She's been a good friend and I hope we can get that friendship that we had before her mom up and left Chief Swan back" He stared off into the ocean and had a very thoughtful expression on his face, Alice needed to hear his voice some more so she started a new conversation.

"So Mr. Black what do you do besides school?"

It was a conversation that never really ended, they would be carrying it through all the years they'd be together.

* * *

><p>"Really?"<p>

"Yeah it's kinda embarrassing"

"No, it's not. All of us feel that way in the beginning."

"Thanks Bells but getting lost is embarrassing for a guy."

She just laugh at him and lead them towards Jakes apartment. Alice and Jake weren't there yet so they went to Seth apartment.

"So I haven't set up the place yet, don't judge it please?" He said before he opened the door up to reveal a room filled with boxes the only one open held a tv which was new by the looks of it.

"Your priorities Mr. Clearwater are in line with Jacob's, the first thing he bought was a tv and a playstation".

Seth blushed and moved the tv box out of the way to reveal a playstation box as well. Bella held her stomach while she laughed and Seth walked up to her and started tickling her.

"Wait … Seth … Stop" She managed to get out between laughs.

"That will teach you to laugh at a mans priorities Ms. Swan"

"Sounds like you two are having fun? Maybe Alice and I should leave you two alone?"

Jake stood with two pizza's in the one hand and his keys in the other and Alice peeped out behind his massive frame.

"Seth you are so like Jacob. I think he just unpacked his last box yesterday"

"Aaw come on, to be fair you were the one doing all the distracting."

"Okay of that I am guilty. But still, any way can we go and eat now?"

"Sure, you three go up I'll join you in a few"

They went up to Jake's apartment and thanks to Alice's style it didn't look like a run of the mill bachelor pad. Alice started eating in the kitchen while Jake got them some drinks,there was a knock on the door which Bella went and answered.

"I knew I'd find you here. Bells I'm so sorry, I love you please give me one more chance?"

Bella could smell the liquor on his breath but decided now was a good a time as any to have this conversation. It was inevitable as Alice had told her.

"Edward stop. This isn't going to work out between us, I can't trust you anymore"

"You're not thinking clearly, come lets go talk somewhere private" He grabbed her wrist and pulled he with him until he was stopped by a massive hand on his shoulder.

"Woah there Ed, I don't think Bella wants to have this conversation with you alone while you're in the state you're in right now"

Bella's eyes held a silent thank you for Seth, he wouldn't care about Alice's feeling like Jake might have.

"Let go of me you idiot child. This is between adults" Edward yelled at Seth unconciously letting go of Bella's wrist. Seth grabbed him by his shirt and tossed him down one flight of stairs with one hand.

"Do not call me a child when you're acting like an infant Edward. Leave Bella alone while you're in this state. Speak to her when you're sober" Edward got up and went down the rest of the stairs screaming about how he would sue the pants of Seth and this wasn't th last of it.

"Man I'm hungry now, Bella let's go get something to eat" Bella just shook her head at him in disbelief.

**AN – Thanks for reading once again. Man that Edward just doesn't understand no, anyway, please leave some reviews to let me know how you guys are feeling about the story so far? Also I like Angela and I find her quite plain in the books so in this story do not be surprised at anything Angela does.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN – And we're back. Sorry about the delay, between work and studies I don't really know which to blame Anyway here is**

**Chapter 6**

Bella sat on his couch while he unpacked some of his boxes, she had managed to let him get some of it done before he went to bed.

"So Bells, are you okay with everything that's passing?" He looked at her from behind the kitchen counter.

"It's going to be difficult that I know, but it had to end so I'm glad that I made the decision and that it wasn't made for me."

"I'm sorry I threw him down the stairs though Bells, I know there must still be some residual feelings for him"

She got up and walked over to where he was and she put her hand on his cheek.

"Not so much as to stop me from doing this" She kissed him, lightly at first but it grew increasingly deeper. He lifted her onto the counter and she took off his shirt. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. They stopped hoping whoever it was would leave, but the second knock came.

She hopped off the counter and went to the door. Alice stood in the doorway smiling at her.

"I hoped you'd still be here, look!" She held out her left hand for Bella to see, on her ring finger there was a beautiful diamond ring.

"Congrats Alice, your days as a Cullen are numbered" Bella gave her friend a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Alice looked into the apartment and saw Seth pulling his shirt back over his head.

"It seems that things are going well here" She whispered into Bella's ear.

"Yeah but you just needed to interrupt didn't you?"

"Any way let me get back to my fiancée" she said loudly and went back upstairs.

Bella sat down again watching Seth and he was avoiding eye contact with her. She knew he felt guilty about what happened, he was so much like Jacob, too much of a gentleman for his own good.

* * *

><p>They were all pretty tired from the trip to La Push, so Sunday morning after Angela left when her dad picked her up Bella and Alice went upstairs to Bella's bed. Alice hopped in with Bella because she hated the couch and she swore never to subject herself to that torture again.<p>

"So is Jacob coming here today?" she asked Bella once she got comfortable.

"He said he would but I don't know, why?"

"No reason" she said too quickly and instantly swore internally.

"Mary Alice Cullen, you don't?"

"I do, and don't call me Mary"

"So what happened yesterday with him?"

"Nothing happened we just spoke about everything. What can you tell me about him?"

"He is unbelievably sweet, he has two sisters and his mom passed away. His dad is in a wheelchair because of the same accident that took his moms life, he was quite young so he doesn't really remember her, but he'll tell you the full story one day"

"So tell me about you and Edward?"

"He asked me to send him a message once Charlie leaves then he'll be over. We'll see what happens but I think I'm going to be open and honest with him"

"Good luck with that Bells"

"Thank you Alice and good luck with Jake"

Once Charlie left they got out of bed and got dressed for the day. Bella wore jeans and a t-shirt and Alice decided to go with yoga pants and a t-shirt which was two sizes to big for her.

"It looks like you're wearing his clothes already" Bella laughed

Alice just stuck out her tongue and sat down on the couch with her sketch pad. She heard a truck pull up outside but she was already lost to the drawing world. The door opened and she heard the only laugh which could pull her back to reality.

"Not much has really changed here hey Bells?"

"You know Charlie is a creature of habit" They rounded the corner and then she saw him in his shorts and sleeveless top.

"Shorty! What are you doing here?"

"Bella asked me to spend the day and I simply couldn't refuse" Bella who was drinking some juice almost did a spit take at the reply. Another engine came to a halt in front of the Swan residence and out of the car got the boy with the crooked smile. Bella went outside to greet him and they walked around the house instead of into it.

"So what are you drawing there?"

"I'm thinking about redesigning my bedroom, so I need to find a good colour firstly and I've decided on this light purple same as in this dress." She flipped through her book trying to find the dress; he sat down right next to her and stopped her searching to look at the design. His hand on hers gave her a feel of familiarity and comfort. He turned to page one and started paging through her work, she felt bare to him. Usually she wouldn't let anyone go through her work so slowly, it felt extremely intimate. So intimate in fact that she blushed a deep red when Bella came inside and looked at her.

"Is everything okay in here?" Bella asked and Alice just nodded extremely afraid of speaking lest her voice betray her. Jake answered out loud and extremely sarcastically

"Sure Bells just leave your guests alone without any sustenance" He smiled the whole time and Bella tossed one of the couch's pillows at him.

"Okay, I'm going back outside with Edward, just call if you need anything."

"You're very talented Ms. Cullen, but I'm sure you always get that compliment. That one and the fact that you're extremely beautiful"

"Uhm, are you hungry?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, that's not what I wanted to say. I want to say thanks and that I've been thinking of you all night, so much so that I almost couldn't sleep." He smiled at her and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"I'll tell you that you're special every day you let me be by your side Ms. Cullen"

She smiled at him. "So are you hungry?"

"Starving, are you gonna make me some lunch?"

"Maybe, or maybe all you'll get are snack because I have no idea what's in Bella's kitchen" She stood up and went to the kitchen, conscious that he was watching her move.

She got into the kitchen and wiped her face because she was getting hot. She heard the door open and saw Bella and Edward walk in. The TV was turned on and she heard a loud "C'mon" from the lounge. Edward went to the lounge and Bella went into the kitchen to Alice. She saw the red cheeks were still as such.

"What happened in here Alice?"

"Nothing, well something but it should be nothing. Oh my word Bella he only touched my hand and looked at my designs."

Bella hugged her friend and just laughed at her. In the TV room the guys were shouting at the TV and all seemed well with Bella's little world.

* * *

><p>Seth walked past he and she pulled him down on the couch.<p>

"Should I rather leave or are you going to look at me?"

He raised his eyes to hers, and then he smiled because that is what she was doing.

"Sorry Bells, I just don't want to take advantage of your situation."

"You're not; if anything I'm taking advantage of you"

"Bells" he sighed. Pulling her close he just held her for a while. She crawled into his lap.

"I can't believe how big you've gotten."

"La Push does that to you" he laughed. It was a comfortable laugh, melting Bella and putting her mind at ease about the Edward situation.

**AN – Thanks for reading once again. Will Edward return fuming? Will Bella and Seth hit it off? Will the stairs ever be the same again after having a cheater flung down them? All these and more on the next episode of Dragon ball Z, UHM I mean in the next chapter :D**

**Review pleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee?**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN – And we're back. Please do review guys it helps me know if you are enjoying the story or not, also it helps me write because I know there are people out there waiting for a new chapter. I'll even provide some incentive; the best review for this chapter will get a character named after them. Anyway here is…**

**Chapter 7**

Bell's ride home was filled with Alice speaking, it was not to her thankfully but rather to her family and friends. Bella had some time to think, without anyone interfering in her thoughts. Seth had been the perfect gentleman to her last night; he gave up his bed so that she could sleep comfortably. He was like a clone of Jacob, and honestly she didn't mind it one bit. They arrived home and Bella headed for the shower as Alice called Rosalie next, Alice had taken up her favourite seat, the kitchen counter. Standing there under the water she made her decisions, Edward was definitely out of her life. She had spent five years loving him deeply but she needed a new start when it came to relationships, three breakups with the same guy was enough to tell her that his time had come to be but a memory in her life. She decided to go home to Charlie after her shower; she hoped Alice would decline the offer for her to join. She shut off the water and stood there naked in the steamed filled bathroom, clearing the mirror and taking a look at herself. Her hair was still in the same style she had since he Forks days, that too felt like it needed a change.

She left the bathroom and found Alice was off the phone now, she decided to tell her now before she chickened out and didn't go.

"I was thinking about taking two weeks off work and going to Forks"

"Really? My mom just asked when we were planning to come home for a visit. Do you mind if I tag along?"

Damn! She thought gone was her chance for alone time, but she knew she'd get a lot of that in Forks with Charlie at work and Alice doing dress shopping.

"Sure it's no problem, two girl road trip it is!"

She turned on her heel and went into her room to call her boss and her secretary. They both seemed pleased that she was taking some time off for a change. She promised to read two of the manuscripts by the time she had gotten back. She tossed the phone onto the bed and tied her hair into a ponytail and dropped the towel to get dressed. Just then her phone vibrated.

_Hope you're doing well and that you don't mind but Jake gave me your number._

_Seth_

She smiled at her screen and replied immediately.

_I'm alive with no hangover so I guess I'm good. Thank you for last night, you were awesome and so gentlemanly._

Alice walked in and burst out laughing.

"Bells are you really chatting in the nude. Looking sexy though, my brother does not know what he has lost out on." She immediately ducked out of the room in case Bella threw something at her. Bella hit send, put the phone down and started getting dressed. She had gotten comfortable with Alice seeing her naked, those first few weeks in the apartment were uncomfortable and awkward moving around Alice who had no scruples about walking in while Bella was taking a shower.

She packed two weeks worth of clothes and shoes, no doubt Alice would be buying a whole suitcase worth of stuff on their way home, and carried it down to the car. Alice followed right behind her with three suitcases; all five bags were loaded into the trunk, they locked up the apartment and off they were to Forks.

* * *

><p>Bella sat on the porch waiting for Charlie; he wanted to take her out for supper tonight. No reason as to why he had this in mind. She sat there thinking about the weekend that had past. She was still unsure as to what she and Edward were, he had kissed her on Sunday and held her closer and longer than usual when they said they're goodbyes, but nothing had been said and so it was unofficial. She pulled out her phone and had a text from Alice.<p>

_So about yesterday… I know we didn't speak at school today_

She decided to respond immediately

_Yeah, what was up?_

It wasn't two minutes later that she received another text

_So my ex called me yesterday after we got home. He was my one bad decision Bells and it kinda felt like I was going back that way. That's why I was quiet today because no one in the family likes him and for good reason. Then there's Jake who makes me feel like all is right in the world, I'm extremely confused_.

She was about half way through the text when Charlie called.

"Bells, I'm so sorry honey but I won't be able to make it" His voice sounded heavy and broken.

"Dad!? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah honey, it's Harry, he had a heart attack earlier and he didn't make it Bells"

"Dad I'm so sorry, how is his family taking it?"

"Well Billy, Emily and Sam are here as well, so I'm hoping it will be okay. Be safe I'll call you later"

"I'm going to go over to Alice then"

"That's fine honey" there was a moments hesitation and then he spoke again.

"I love you Bells"

"I love you too dad"

He hung up and she texted Alice

_On my way over_

She got a response almost immediately

_Thanks Bella_

She pulled up the driveway to find Alice sitting on the doorstep. She immediately hopped in the car and told Bella to drive.

"So what is happening with you Alice?"

"Well I told you the basics. So his name is James and he is older than me, I think he is 28 now. I was madly in love with him Bella but he was bad news for me. He was into drugs and alcohol and I found him extremely cool and fun."

"And of course Doctor Cullen wouldn't put up with it"

"Of course not, but I dated him any way and it was so much fun until I ended up in hospital because he was high and we were on his bike and he went straight into an intersection and a car hit the back wheel of the bike. When I woke up I was in the hospital and my mom was crying and my dad was fuming. I never saw James after that day again, I cried for weeks about him. I didn't speak to my parents for the same amount if time and when they forced me to speak to them I told them they weren't my parents. I was a little bitch back then. We did get over it and I moved on and now he has messaged me again. At first I was like 'WHAT THE FUCK?!' but then I thought of us and how we used to be and honestly I missed it Bells. Telling you all this now I can see why it's the worst decision to invite him back into my life and I won't."

"I didn't even get to be all judgemental" Bella laughed and Alice joined in.

"Thanks for listening Bells; you don't understand how much it means to me"

The engine purred on as they drove along the highway.

* * *

><p>They had stopped off at a motel for the night; Bella had just taken a shower and felt refreshed. She stood there and was drying her hair and she could hear Alice on the phone with Jake.<p>

"I love you too Jacob" There was a pause

"Don't call me Mary" Another pause

"Okay fine. I'll tell Bella, Love you bye"

Bella ran her fingers through her hair and let it hang on her shoulders. Alice came in and started getting undressed so that she could have a shower as well.

"You really don't get boundaries do you Alice?"

"Not at ALL. By the way Seth says hi"

"Thanks, I will give him a call"

Bella got dressed and went through to the room, the sun had fully set and it was dark out. She took a beer from the mini fridge and dialled Seth's number, he answered on the second ring.

"Hi Bella, how's the drive?"

"Awesome so far, how has your Saturday been?"

"Good I managed to unpack all the boxes." She heard Jake call out something.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, he is being an idiot." She heard scuffling on the other end of the line.

"Hi Bells, It's Jake, I said it's only because you got all hot and heavy that he decided to unpack completely. Anyway here's Seth" She couldn't help but laugh at their antics.

"Bella?"

"I'm still here. Is it true?"

"Uhm, yeah kinda."

"You're too sweet Seth." He could hear the smile in her voice. There was silence on the line, neither of them knowing what to say next. She wanted to tell him she had enjoyed her night with him and he wanted to tell her to hurry up and get back to New York, but both of them knew the others thoughts because they both felt the same way.

"Drive safe okay?" He eventually managed and she promised that she would. They hung up the phone and Bella laid thinking about the not-so-skinny-anymore-boy from the res.

**AN – Thanks for reading once again. James will return in the flesh, and oh will there be drama.**

**Hope you enjoyed and will review ;)**


End file.
